


A familiar face

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt "My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A familiar face

Theodosia felt the air get knocked out of her body as someone bumped into her from behind, and stumbled forward a bit. She turned around as she caught her breath and said, “Watch where you’re going, asshole!”

“Sorry,” the guy – who was _super cute_ and also vaguely familiar-looking – said. “I usually don’t have to worry about tripping over hobbits.”

Okay, so super-cute-and-familiar was a douchebag. Great.

“And is that because you and your other orc friends usually eat them?” Theodosia, who was starting to get pissed off, retorted. Goddamnit, she’d come here to have fun, and this guy was starting to get on her nerves.

The guy stared at her for a few seconds before breaking out laughing. “Oh, my god, that was amazing!” he gasped out between laughs, his curls bouncing a bit and Theodosia felt a smile stretching over her face.

“Seriously, that was a brilliant comeback,” the guy said after he’d stopped laughing. “Would you mind if I use that at some point?”

“It’s a free country,” Theodosia replied. “But if you don’t mind, I’d like to know your name before you start going around quoting me.”

“Oh yeah, sure,” he replied. “I’m Philip.”

 _Philip? Wasn’t that the name of Alexander Hamilton’s oldest child?_ Theodosia had vague memories of playing with a freckled, curly-haired boy, when her father and Alexander Hamilton got along well enough to let their kids play. This Philip looked like what she remembered Philip Hamilton looked like…

“Philip!” someone else yelled, and Philip turned to look over his shoulder and blanched. He quickly turned back to Theodosia, panic written all over his face, before it was replaced with worry and resolve.

“Sorry for doing this,” he rushed out, and before Theodosia could ask why he was apologizing, Philip was kissing her, and conscious thought was almost immediately banished from her mind. Philip’s lips were soft, moving smoothly over her own, and Theodosia couldn’t remember the last time she’d enjoyed a simple kiss this much.

It was a shock when Philip broke away from her. Theodosia realized she was breathing quite heavily, and made an effort to calm herself down. Once she’d gotten her wayward body under control, she looked up at Philip and asked, “So was that apology for the lack of consent or the kiss itself?”

“Lack of consent,” Philip said immediately. “But if you didn’t enjoy it, the kiss itself too.”

“You’re lucky I _did_ enjoy it,” Theodosia said with a smirk. “So why exactly did you do it?”

Philip exhaled loudly. “That was my ex,” he said. “I figured if she saw me kissing someone else, she’d get the hint –” he turned to look behind him – “which appears to be successful, and you were right in front of me, and you look – lovely. And – a little bit familiar,” he finished, his head tilting a bit to the side as he said the last sentence.

Theodosia opened her mouth, then closed it. After a quick pause, she asked, “Is – are you Philip Hamilton?”

Philip smirked. “Guilty as charged,” he said. “And you are?”

Theodosia smiled. “Theodosia Burr,” a surge of amusement filling her as Philip stared dumbly at her.

“Oh,” Philip said after a few seconds. “Shit. Wow, that’s – no one’s gonna believe this. I didn’t even know you were going to Columbia!”

“Well, I could say the exact same thing about you,” Theodosia replied. “But we also haven’t talked to each other in…”

“Like a decade,” Philip finished, then chuckled. “Oh, man, Pops is gonna be _pissed_.”

“My father’s probably just going to be quietly disapproving,” Theodosia replied. “Maybe we – shouldn’t tell them about this?”

“Miss Burr, are you suggesting we keep secrets from our parents?” Philip asked, his tone full of fake shock, as he put a hand to his chest.

“Yep,” Theodosia replied. “You in?”

“Oh, definitely,” Philip said. “Say, in the interest of keeping this under wraps, would you like to take this somewhere with more privacy?”

“By all means, Mr. Hamilton,” Theodosia answered. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> My parents are dicks, but unfortunately, they're dicks I'm completely financially dependent on. Recently, they said that they wouldn't refund me for "non-essential" expenses, like using Uber. In light of that, I've set up a gofundme campaign (the link to which can be found [here](http://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/post/138682719520/click-here-to-support-living-expenses-by-miri)). If you can donate, please do so. If you can't donate and have a tumblr, please help by reblogging.


End file.
